When Will He Notice Me?
by hermionehp110
Summary: Ginny fell head over heels inlove with Harry. But he doesn't seem to feel the same way, he has othe gfs. But his thoughts about her confuse him, and he doesn't know what they mean. Ch 2 redone
1. The Burrow

When Will He Notice Me?  
  
Chapter one: The Burrow  
  
A girl with flaming red hair stared at her windows looking up at the stars.  
'I love him so much.' She thought 'But all he sees me as is his best  
friend's little sister. I just wish he would notice me. But when? When will  
he notice me?'  
She got in to bed, and drifted off to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry put down his quill and looked at his clock. Midnight. He was fifteen.  
There was a sound at his window. Owls. He went over and opened the window  
to let them in.  
He opened the one from Ron first.  
IHey Harry,  
Happy Fifteenth Birthday! Can you come over tomorrow? We'll pick you up  
around 10! See you then!  
Ron  
P.S. Ginny would kill me, but she has been moping all summer. She misses  
you. Better not date her though!/I  
'Why wouldn't I?' Harry thought. 'She is so cute.' Harry shook himself  
'What am I thinking?! She is Ron's sister!'  
Harry pushed Ginny to the back of his mind. He wrote back a quick letter.  
IRon,  
Ok, see you then. I can't wait.  
HarryI  
Then he tied the letter to Pig's leg (Which was hard cause Pig was fling  
around crazily) and threw Pig out the window and Pig flew off.  
Harry opened the present. It was a 10 sickle gift certificate for Quality  
Quidditch Supplies. Harry grinned. It wasn't much, but the Weasley's were  
poor so that was okay. Besides, he ,IlovedI Quidditch. He opened the  
one from Hermione.  
I]Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday. I have a confession. As I'm writing these words, I'm  
trembling I don't know if writing a note about this seems lame, but I'd be  
too embarrassed to tell you face to face. But I really like you. But I  
don't want this to ruin our friendship. I just thought you deserve to know  
my feelings.  
Love,  
HermionI  
Wow. Harry thought. He IhadI been thinking about her this summer.  
Hadn't he? Harry did not dwell on the thought any longer. He could still  
remember how stunningly pretty she looked at the Yule Ball last year. He  
wrote back to her.  
IDear Hermione,  
I have been thinking about you. I remember how beautiful you looked at the  
Yule Ball in fourth year. I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?  
Love,  
HarryI  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg (who delivered the letter) and she  
took off out the window.  
The present was a Rolex watch.  
'Cool!' thought Harry, taking off his old broken one he had been wearing  
out of habit and put the new one on. He admired it for a minute. Then he  
opened the letters from Hogwarts and Hagrid.  
Harry put the letters and things away, got back into bed and went to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny woke up the next morning at 7. She reached over to her nightstand,  
and picked up a leather bound book and quill. She opened the book to where  
the bookmark was. It was he diary.  
iDear Diary,  
I dreamed about him again last night. We were in the meadow, the sun shone  
brightly, and he told me he loved me. But that would never happen in real  
life, no matter how much I love him. Because I'm how best friend's sister,  
he would never love me. But as long as he is happy, I am ok with that. I  
value him more than life itself. I love him.  
Today he is coming to the burrow for the rest of vacation. I can't wait to  
see him, oh I've missed him so! He comes at 10, it is 7:15. I don't think  
I can wait any longer! I'll get ready now. And I also must help mum  
prepare for his surprise birthday party. Yesterday was his birthday. i  
She locked her diary and put it in her desk drawer and put the quill away.  
She got a pink skirt, white shirt, a pink ribbon, and headed off to take a  
hot shower. After wards, she felt refreshed. She got dressed, and brushed  
her hair for a long time, distracted by thoughts of Harry. When she  
noticed she had been combing her hair for an hour, she stopped. She had  
combed her hair for such a long time. Her hair shone in the light. It was  
perfect. Like silk. She the braided her hair and tired it with the pink  
ribbon. She slipped on her white sandals, and ran downstairs to the  
kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking.  
"My, you are up early" Mrs. Weasley said. She looked at her daughter "You  
look beautiful"  
"Thanks, mum" she said, hoping Harry would think the same. "Do you need  
help with anything?"  
"Yes dear, thank you. You can make the frosting of this cake."  
"Sure mum" She got out the proper utencils and ingredients and started.  
Ginny had so much fun helping her mother, she didn't know how fast time  
flew by.  
At 9:50, Ron came running down the stairs "Mum, are you ready to pick up  
Harry? We have to be there in ten minutes!"  
"Calm down Ron, the car from the Ministry will be here soon. Eat some  
breakfast while you wait."  
Ron greedily eyed Mrs. Weasley's cake, which Ginny was putting the  
finishing touches of frosting on.  
"Don't you dare go near that cake until the party!" she scolded, taking a  
batch of cookies out of the oven."  
"Yes Mum" Ron sighed. He got five pieces of toast and ate them all.  
"Aren't you a piggy" said Ginny, who finished frosting.  
"I only ate six!" (he had eaten one while she was talking) he protested.  
"You are eating a LOT and quickly, PIG!"  
"Shut up Gin"  
"Oink oink"  
"GINNY!!!"  
"OINK"  
"THAT'S IT!" he got up and chased her around the kitchen. Ginny screamed  
and ran. She was cornered. Ron was about to lunge at her when he heard a  
honking outside.  
"That must be the car!" he shouted and ran out the door. Ginny breathed a  
sigh of relief. Mrs. Weasley followed. "Coming, Ginny dear?" she asked.  
Ginny was a little too nervous. "Ummm, Ah, no. I got to keep an eye on this  
to make sure no one eats it and, umm, Hermione will be here soon." She  
said, her face growing pink.  
"Ok"  
Fred and George came thundering down the stairs, nearly running Ginny over.  
"Did you say you." Started George.  
"Are picking Harry up?" Fred finished.  
"Yes," Mrs. Wealsey said. "Why?"  
"Yes! Time to tourment the fat dummy!" whispered George.  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
"Nothing! So, can we come?" responded Fred angelically.  
"I guess. Hop in"  
Gred and Forge hopped out the out like bunny rabbits into the car.  
Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and got in.  
Ginny sat down in a chair in a kitchen, trying to eat a piece of toast, but  
was unable to. She swung her legs nervously. Time ticked by slowly.  
Finally, she heard the door open, and Mr. Weasley walked in with Hermione.  
"Hermione!" shouted Ginny, running over. "Hi!"  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said, hugging her hello.  
The two sat down at the table together.  
"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.  
"Picking up Harry," responded Ginny, with a slight blush at the sound of  
Harry's name.  
"So, how has your summer been?"  
"Oh, it has been wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione. I visited Bulgaria, but I  
had to tell Viktor I could only offer friend ship. Then my parents and I  
visited Hawaii. It is wonderful there. The weather is perfect, the grains  
of sand are so soft, the ocean and the sunset are beautiful..and I wrote to  
Harry this summer, I told him I like him. Isn't that ?"  
"Oh," said Ginny disappointed. Her heart was crushed. "Yeah, that's  
wonderful."  
"So, what about your summer?"  
"Oh, it's been fine," said Ginny with sadness in her voice. "I think I'll  
go upstairs now.."  
"Is anything wrong?"  
"No, nothing."  
"Ginny,"  
"Hermioen. It's just that, I-I- Iloveharryok."  
"What?"  
"I love Harry, ok?!" Ginny shouted, and ran to her room and slammed the  
door.  
A minuete later, she heard Hermione come in. "Oh, Ginny," she said sitting  
down next to Ginny, and giving her a hug(Ginny was lying on her bed with  
her face in her pillow). "I had no idea."  
"Does Harry like you?"  
"Yes, he does."  
"Ok then," chocked Ginny, whipping the tears that flowed freely down her  
cheeks away. "If you make him happy, then I'll be happy." She gave Hermione  
a weak smile.  
They then heard the door slam, and a sound of feet running up the stairs.  
Ron, Mrs. Wealsey, the twins, and Harry had arrived at the Burrow.  
"FRED! GEORGE! GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! HOW COULD YOU DO  
THAT?" Mrs. Wealsey screamed. 


	2. The Gang at the Burrow

A/N: This chapter is re-done, but probably sucks  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what happened. The left Ginny's room and went downstairs. The found Harry and Ron at the door doubled over in laughter, and Mrs. Wealsey's face purple from fury and yelling. Fred and George we're trying to escape.  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, causeing Fred and Geroge to stop in theit tracks. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THAT POOR MUGGLE BOY?" "Because he makes Harry's life miserable," said Fred quietly. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TORTURE MUGGLES! I KNOW THAT ISN'T THE REASON WHY YOU DID THAT, BUT HOW COULD YOU? THE POOR BOY!"  
  
Harry and Ron picked up Harry's stuff and quickly went over to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Harry, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. Ginny and Ron went purple. "Hi Ginny" Harry said looking at her. "Oh, Hi Harry." Said Ginny blushing, looking at her feet. Harry couldn't help but notice she looked cute when she was embarrassed, but he could have slapped himself for that thought. "C'mon Harry, lets bring your stuff to my room." Said Ron. "Oh yeah, my stuff is still in the kitchen," said Hermione. Ron looked over at Mrs. Wealsey, who was still yelling. "Better get it later." The four of them went to Ron's room. "What happened?" asked Ginny. "Fred and George brought some of their joke stuff with them to pick me up from the Dursleys, Canary Creams. They had gone into the kitchen and put them on a plate when no one was looking. Dudley ate some," Harry said, smiling at the memory. "Fattest canary I've ever seen. Stuffed ten in his mouth at once, took an hour to wear off."  
  
Hermione gave a look of disapproval, but then laughed along with Ginny. Distractedly, Harry watched Ginny as she laughed. The way she laughed fully, and her eyes sparkled with enjoyment. Harry hit himself. "Harry, why did you hit yourself?" asked Hermione with concern. "Oh umm, no reason."Harry said quickly. 'Yeah right,' said a little voice in his head.  
  
'Oh shut up,' Harry said to it.  
  
He entered Ron's room, and but his trunk next to his usual bed. The  
  
four of them sat down on Ron and Harry's bed, and talked until dinner  
  
time.  
  
During dinner, Mrs. Wealsey was still fuming about Fred and George's  
  
prank.  
  
As they ate, they could hear her mumbling to herself. Mr. Wealsey was  
  
trying to comfort her, and saying that it is up to Fred and George  
  
about what they want to do when they leave Hogwarts.  
  
After dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and to Ron's displeasure, Ginny  
  
hung out in Ron's room. (Ron needs to get used to the idea of Ginny  
  
hanging out with them.)  
  
They talked for a long time, about Fred and George, Hogwarts, O.W.L.s,  
  
and Quidditch.  
  
"I really want to try out for keeper this year," said Ron. "I hope I'm  
  
good enough. We can practice this summer."  
  
"I'll practice being a chaser for you," offered Ginny.  
  
"All the chaser spots are filled, Ginny,"  
  
"Yeah, but it's their last year. Next year there will be five spots  
  
open."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry cut in, "Stuff it, Ron. If  
  
Ginny wants to play than she can. You need practice as a keeper, and  
  
I want to see Ginny's abilitys as a keeper. If I'm not captain this  
  
year, I think I'd be captain the next. Cause who ever would be captain  
  
this year would have left, and I'd have more experience on being in a  
  
Quidditch team than the keeper." He grinned at Ginny, who blushed.  
  
"Fine!" said Ron.  
  
They talked for a while longer, but soon Mrs. Wealsey was yelling at them to go to bed. It was almost midnight.  
  
The next few days were peaceful. They were spent playing Quidditch, talking, and swimming in the lake near the Burrow. On times Harry and Hermione would hang out with each other, Ron would shut himself up in his room and Ginny would sit by the lake. Something about the water calmed her nerves. It was quite peaceful by the lake. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were amazed at Ginny's chaser abilities.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all had trambled to Ron's back yard, with their broomsticks slugged over their shoulders.  
  
"Have fun," Hermione said to them, giving Harry a hug. She sat down by the bank to watch them play. She didn't have a broomstick, nor was she interested in playing Quidditch.  
  
They mounted their brooms and took off into the air. The Weasleys did not own a Quidditch balls set, so they used a regular red ball for a quaffle and golf balls for a snitch, and three trees had grown on the edge of the yard, which was the goal.  
  
Ginny zoomed around on her Comet 120 (the first model of it) at an amazing speed for such a old broom. She threw the ball so fast Ron barley had time to blink before it zoomed past him.  
  
"That was just lucky," Ron said, picking up the ball.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Just give me the ball, halfwit." Ron glared, but passed the ball as hard as he could. Ginny easily caught it. She flew, zigzagging crazily, back and fourth, confusing Ron, so she was able to throw the ball straight past him, and fly behind the goal to catch the ball, and toss it sideways, scoring another goal. Ron fell off his broom in amazment, and embarrassment. Harry stared at her, his mouth wide open. He had never seen anything like that. "Wow." He breathed. Hermione, who was also shocked, stared at Ginny as she made her way over to Ron to see if he was okay.  
  
Ginny cheered, and took a victory lap around the yard. "How did you do that?" Harry asked, still awed.  
  
"Since I was five I came out here and practiced every day, using an old broom that was Dad's or Charlie's. She answered simply. When Charlie graduated Hogwarts, he gave me his broom to keep."  
  
"So he knew about this!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "He knew you would doubt me. He had faith in me."  
  
Harry grinned at her. "You deffinetly will have a spot on the Quidditch team."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What about me?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well." started Harry.  
  
"FINE!" Ron stomped off.  
  
"He just needs to practice." Harry said. Harry and Ginny landed, and ran with Hermione to find Ron.  
  
Harry found Ron in his bedroom, sulking.  
"My little sister is better than me!" he said, disparingly. "I love Quidditch, but I'm not good enough."  
"You just need practice." Harry told him.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
They went down for breakfast. The days at the Burrow flew by.  
  
One day, when both Hermione and Ron caught the flu, Harry found Ginny sitting by the lake. A breeze ruffled through Ginny's hair. The only sounds were birds chirping, singing in perfect harmony. She looked over the limpid water of the lake. The gentle breeze made the water ripple. The wind rushing through created currents. Grass along the edge of the lake danced in the wind, swaying back and fourth as one.  
  
Harry could not help but stare at the scene infront of him. It was perfect. He could not remember seeing a prettier site, his eyes fell on Ginny, who looked so much at peace he would have thought she was an angel. Harry sighed louder than he meant to. Startled, Ginny turned around. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to disturb you." "It's alright," Ginny responded softly. "Do you come to the lake alone often?"  
  
"Yeah, I really love it here. The way the water is either so limpid, or small waves being carried through. And hearing the birds sing, and listening to the rush of the water. It really calms my nerves, makes me feel at peace." Ginny stopped talking. She had never told anyone that before. The next few moments, Harry and Ginny, standing there, barley a foot apart, looking into each others eyes, with the watery heaven behind them, were perfect. They were only brought back down to earth when Mrs. Wealsey called them in for lunch.  
  
During lunch, Harry and Ginny were very quiet. "I'm afraid you two will have to spend the next week alone while Hermione and Ron are getting better," Mrs. Wealsey said. "Once they have fully recovered, we will go to Diagon Alley. You letters from Hogwarts arrived today. I am so proud, Hermione and Ron we're made prefects. But Harry, you weren't, what shall you do when they are on duty?." "It's alright Mrs. Wealsey, Umm, well, Ginny and I are becoming pretty good friends." "How wonderful! What if Ginny is prefect in her fifth year-" "I don't want to be prefect," inturupted Ginny. "Neither does Ron," said Harry thoughtfully. "Nonsence," said Mrs. Wealsey. "Being prefect is an honor!"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they both agreed it would be an annoying job. The next week was, well, awkward. Ginny's childhood crush on the hero Boy-Who-Lived, wasn't just a crush any more. Since she got to know him, she started to fall in love. And Harry's thoughts were driving him mad, and he had no idea what they meant. He felt ashamed of it, like he was cheating on Hermione or something. Despite that, they really had a wonderful time. When Ron and Hermione got better, they almost regretted that they would not be spending time alone anymore.  
  
Harry awoke the morning after Ron and Hermione had recovered to Mrs. Wealsey calling him and Ron downstairs. He sleepily tried to pull his t- shirt over his pajama bottoms. Giving up, he threw his shirt down and decided to get dressed after breakfast. When he arrived at the breakfast table, everyone was already there. His stomach lurched when he realized the only seat left was next to Ginny. Harry ate an enjoyable breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He still couldn't get used to his fortune of having good food after being with the Dursleys. After everyone was ready, they all gathered around the fireplace to travel to Diagon Alley by Floo Power.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Diagon Alley

The Wealseys, Hermione, and Harry all arrived in the Leaky Calurdon, a minuete later, after tapping the proper bricks, they found themselves in the middle of hustle and bustle of shops and many people shopping. After buying their new books, replentishing their potion supply, and getting new robes(the old ones no longer fit).  They also bought dress robes, and dress muggle clothes, both we're on their school supplies list.  The girls we're excited about it, because it meant there will be another ball. 

The Wealseys, Hermione, and Harry exited the shop. Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey went one direction, the twins another(guess what? To but joke stuff. What else?) and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went to Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  

Harry bought all of them ice cream.  Harry bought Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream(YUMMY!), Hermione got Chocolate with choloate sprinkles and chocolate chips for toppings, served in a chocolate cone (A/N: I LOVE chocolate), Ron; Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans Fablous Ice Cream in a taco shell, and Ginny; Bubblegum Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Mint in a chocolate cone.  Harry and Hermione both  looked at Ron and Ginny oddly because of their orders of ice cream, which we're ordinary in the wizarding world.  Also, Ron and Ginny thought Hermione and Harry odd for _their _orders.

The four of them found a table to sit at and enjoy their ice cream.  

They saw Neville and his Gran, and Hermione mentioned how Neville would make a better prefect than Ron or Harry would.

"WHAT?!" said Ron.

"Well, he gets good marks, doesn't get in trouble…"

"What?" said Ron in an innocent voice. "Are you implying me and Harry get in to trouble?"

"Harry and I," Hermione corrected automatically. "And yes, I am."

"So we'd have to stay out of trouble, eh? So Ginny here has a chance at being prefect."

"I don't want to be prefect!" Ginny shouted.

"Then you will have to get into trouble this year. A lot." Said Harry. "I'll help you…not in that way Ron, you perv," Harry added the last part, seeing the look on Ron's face.

"Um, thanks." Said Ginny blushing.

**'Great, just great'** said a little voice in her head. 

'What's great?' Ginny asked it.

**'There you go, all blushie again. Can't you act normal around him?'**

'Oh shut up' 

'**How is he gonna like you if you can barley talk around him?'**

 'Just leave me alone. You know, after I spend time with him I DO get relaxed.' **'Yeah, but that takes a long time, EACH TIME'**

"SHUT UP!" Ginny shouted aloud.

Harry looked at her oddly "We weren't talking."

Ginny turned red. "Sorry, the little voices in my head were bugging me again."(A/N: Aren't the little voices annoying? They annoy me ALL of the time!)

Harry chuckled. "What you need is a good phycatrist."

"What you need is medication."(A/N: I've been told both of those things so many times)

Ron and Hermione both laughed. "Lovers squabble!" Hermione said teasingly.

"HEY!" said Harry, and both him and Ginny blushed, he couldn't help but wonder why HE was blushing. "'Mione, I'm your boyfriend," Harry said to Hermione, while pouting. 

"Sorry Ikle Harrykins." Hermione said, pecking Ikle Harrykins on the check.

Ginny and Ron laughed at Harry's new nickname, and Harry said "Shut up Ickle Ronniekins and Ikle Ginniekins."

That stopped their laughter. Harry childishly stuck his tounge out at the two of them. All the sudden they heard a loud bang, making all of them jump.  They looked in the direction of the noise, and saw Fred, George, and their friend Lee running from the joke shop.  Mrs. And Mr. Weasley came running out of Gladrags Wizard Wear

"NEVER COME BACK TO MY SHOP AGAIN!" called the store manager after them.

"But we are your best customers!" George called back.

The expression on the manager's face fell. "Well, I-I-, you-y" he sputtered. "Fine! You have to clean up and pay for the damages!" and he slammed the door behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"We-we-well, umm, we just…" Fred trailed off.

They then saw Lee Jordan's mum come running over, seething with anger. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! LEE!! I WANT YOU TO GET IN THE MINISTRY! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO TOO!"

"Mum!" Lee interrupted, Fred and George we're staring at him.

"You never told us you wanted to get into the ministry." Fred said.

"Well-"

Lee was cut off by Mrs. Weasley. "ALL THREE OF YOU! GO IN TO THAT JOKE SHOP _NOW!_ FRED! GEORGE! I WILL PICK YOU UP IN FOUR HOURS! THE JOKE SHOP BETTER BE SPOTLESS BY THEN!" after taking a few deep breaths, she said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "Come along dears, let's go home."

The four followed her and Mr. Weasley back to the Leaky Caouldron, and flooed back to the Burrow.


	4. Journey to KingsCross Station

Author's note:   Sorry for no updating! My computer is still dead, and it was so close to recovery. GGRRR! I am so sorry, and I am rewriting and I will try to get this story done as soon as possible, and here is some story now. 

Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for your patience. And Lid'l Rogue Hermione and Ron aren't playing matchmaker, Ron is more disapproving. But that's a good idea, maybe I'll write a fanfiction like that! I dunno if I will contact you if I do ;-)

This is just being written as I go now, sorry if it totally sucks.

*Drumroll* STORY:*applause*

When they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was still fuming.  She muttered under her breath as she banged pots and pans together making dinner.  Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all decided it was best to stay out of her way, and sneak off to Ron's room.

"Geez, the owner of the joke shop sure was mad," Ron said, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah," Agreeed Ginny, sitting next to him.

"I wonder what they did…" commented Hermione.

"Probaly set off dungbombs or one of their new treats, or DungBombFireworks…" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I think they mentioned DungBombFireworks once."

"They will never learn!" said Hermione. "What will they do when the graduate Hogwarts? They have no ambition, they can't be pulling pranks and getting in trouble all their life."

"Calm down, Hermy," Harry said, putting his arm around her.

Ron turned purple at this, and managed to say, "Yeah, that joke shop they are starting, they'll be fine."

"But your mum doesn't want them to have a joke shop!" Hermione projected.

"She's gotta learn they aren't little kids anymore and have to decide for themselves!"

"She knows what's best for them, she's their mother! And yours-"

"Ok, break it up," Ginny said, standing between them.

Hermione and Ron glared at each other, and the four of them went downstairs for dinner.

The four of them remained silent during dinner, as Mrs. Weasley rambled on about Fred and George. When she returned with them from Diagon Alley, she shouted so loudly that Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had to go outside. 

The weeks past, and before they knew it, it was September first and the whole house was in chaos trying to get ready.

"Where's my dress robes?" called Ginny from her room, hastily folding her clothes and piling them into her trunk.

"I must have left them with the boys, dear! Mrs. Wealset called back. "Sorry, I'll go get it."

She clomped up the stairs to Ron's room, only to find Harry holding up a dark navy blue robe, in a state of confusion.  Hermione then came in holding a green dress robe.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She felt like an idiot, Hermione gave Harry his dress robe, and Mrs. Wealsey took Ginny's dress robe with her to give to its proper owner.

Everyone was finally ready, and running down the stairs with their heavy trunks.  Ron's trunk fell open, spilling it's contents everywhere.  Ron cursed, and began to throw everything back into his trunk. Hermione bent down to help. She reached out to grab a picture, lying face down, that had fallen, but Ron snatched it first. He put it into his trunk quickly, but Harry managed to catch a glimpse. It was a picture of Hermione, smiling.  He wondered why Ron would keep a picture of Hermione with him, but Ron slammed the trunk shut and ran out the door, avoiding both Harry and Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione, concerned, staring after Ron.

"I dunno, lets go to the car." Harry said. Hermione continued to stare after Ron. "Hermione? Hermione?!" Harry waved a hand infront of her face. Hermione snapped back to reality. "Wh-what?"

"Umm…we need to go to the car."

"Uh…yeah…" She stuttered. 'Ron looks so cute when he's embarrassed,  and he is so much hotter this year than last! And-wait! This is Ron!' Hermione immedietly felt bad for thinking this, and ran to the car like Ron had just a moment ago, leaving Harry behind to walk with Ginny.

Ginny, who was staggering under the weight of her trunk, was slowly getting to the car.

"Here, lets me get that," Harry said, taking her trunk and handing her Hedwig's cage. With ease, Harry hoisted her trunk onto his shoulder, and easily carried both his and her trunk. All that Quidditch really gave him strength and muscles, Ginny couldn't help but notice. 'He is so sweet and strong,' Ginny thought. 'To bad he'll never be mine.'

After they had all finally gotten their trunks and pets and were all in the car, they were finally able to leave the Burrow and head to Kings Cross Station.

The Wealsey's ran through the barrier in twos, and Fred and George ran off to find Lee Jordan, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to find their own compartment.


	5. Arrival at Hogwarts

Sorry for not updating in so long! Happy New Year!

They finally found an empty  compartment and got settled in.  Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch for a while, leaving Hermione and Ginny to talk amongst themselves.  A few lazy hours later, they were all tired from waking up so early.  Hermione and Harry were relaxing, Harry having his arm around Hermione, and Ginny was lying across a few chairs half asleep.  Ron just sat there, glaring at Harry.

            The Lady with thecandy cart came around, and Harry jumped up to buy candy.  He actually bought out the entire cart, sharing the load of candy with Hermione and  the Weasleys.

            "So, great Harry Potter thinks he can hog everything to himself, and leave nothing for others," came a drawling voice.

            "Oh no," Hermione muttered. It was Malfoy. Malfoy entered the compartment, with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  Crabbe and Goyle were larger and stupider than ever, and Malfoy looked like he used an extra bottle of hair gel.

            "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, rather rudely.

            "Now, now. You can't make any of those rude snide remarks to me anymore, I am prefect.  So you and your blood traitor friends and mudblood friend have to show me respect."

            Harry looked ready to pounce, and Ron whipped out his wand. 

            "Now, I'll have to deduct points from Gryffindor."

            "I don't think so," said Hermione. "Ron and I are prefects too." 

            Malfoy opened his mouth in surprise. "_You were made prefect? Outrageous! What __is this school coming to?"_

            "Keep your mouth shut," Growled Harry. "The question is why you became prefect. You don't recive top grades, and you aren't exactly a nice person to be around."

            "You think you are so great, don't you, Potter? Well, I see you haven't been made prefect.  I suppose your lack of brains and knack for getting in to trouble. Tsk tsk, Potter. You bring shame to your family name."

            Harry and Ginny both whipped out their wands at the same time. Ron's wand was still pointed at Malfoy. Hermione tried in a failing attempt to get them to calm down.

"You seem to forget, my stupid Gryffindors, that you can't use magic outside of school. And we are not at school yet."

            The three of them lowered their wands. "Bye," Mafloy called over his shoulder as he left, smirking.

            "I swear, when we get to Hogwarts I'll kill him!" said Harry.

            They finally arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. 

            "Ahh, finally. Home sweet home," Harry said, looking up at the Hogwarts castle.

            "Yeah, I can't wait to use the library and go to class again," Hermione sighed.

            "You never change," Harry chuckled. "Let's go in to the Great Hall now."

            "Okay." 

            The four of them, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all entered the Great Hall together.  They meet up with their fellow Gryiffindors that they hadn't seen all summer such as Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown.

            "I'm hungry," Ron complained the soon as they sat down.

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "You complain about that every year the soon as we arrive!"

            "Well I'm hungry! What else am I supposed to say? 'Oh, how content and perfectly full I am. I could never eat a feast tonight. I'll get fat'!!!?"

            "No, but it gets annoying hearing you whine every year!"

            "You think _I'm annoy-" Ron started, only to be intrupted by Dumbledore._

            "Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Your new prefects this year are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor, Megan Lionhart Rupert Johnson and from Ravenclaw, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley, and from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.  Your Head Boy and girl are Jermey Splentcher and Rachel Thomas.  And this year, due to extra students, we have one honorary prefect. Jadyn Smith.  Now, let the sorting begin."

            Applause rang throughout the hall for the new prefects and Head Boy and Girl.  There was also a murmer running through the Great Hall, never before had there been a honorary prefect. And of course, it would be Jadyn. She was perfect.  There was no time to dwell on this for Professor McGonagall came in, holding an old hat and stool, followed by a very long line of first years. Ron groaned.  This would be a long night.

            MacGonagall set the stool down, and placed the hat on top. It opened at the brim, and began to sing.

"Oh I am the sorting hat,

I may be old but I've never seen a rat.

You are new my young friend,

Being sorted won't be your end.

All you have to do,

Is try me on,

To know who is being sorted now,

McGongall will call out who.

The houses are four,

And not any more.

Gryffindor is the first one,

If you are brave you will be here when your turn is done.

Hufflepuff is number two,

Those who dwell here will be loyal to you.

Slytherin is number three,

Here sly people ought to be.

Finally Ravenclaw, number four.

Those here will be smart for ever more.

So just try me on,

Slip me over your head, and I will tell you where you ought to be."

"Aaronson, Eryn."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Eryn was greeted by applause as she sat down.  The sorting continued.

"Adams, Asia."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ron groaned, two down, a countless number to go. A little while later, in reality a few minutes, which Ron thought to be hours, they had reached the 'M's"

"Maeryn, Xyaria"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Manning, Marie Claire."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ron sighed. This was getting boring.  
            "Kismet, Rachel."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kelly, David."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Finally Marvin Zainy was sorted in to Slytherin, and the sorting was over.

Dumbledore stood up, "Let the feast begin!"

The platters instantly filled with food of all kinds. Chicken, salad, pasta, roast beef, so many foods, so little time.

Ron grinned like a maniac, and he and Harry instantly dug in. Hermione wrinkled her nose. "How can you eat so much so quickly?"

"I just can," Ron said, through mouthfuls of chicken.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Hermione snapped, sounding oddly like Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, mum." Ron mocked, rolling his eyes.

"You've been awfully quiet, tonight." Harry commented to Ginny. This caused Ginny to jump at being directly spoken to by Harry.  She nearly fell off the chair, and felt a rush of adrenaline and her heart beat's pace quicken. "Uhh…" she stuttered.

Harry smiled. Ginny looked down at her plate filled with food and blushed. "I just don't have anything to say…"

Ron snorted into his food, and started to laugh. Ginny glared at him, and kicked him under the table. "OW!" Ron cried.

"What? Did your chicken bite you back?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Hermione cracked up laughing.  Ginny watched Harry laugh. As silly as it sounds, she loved to watch him laugh.  She loved the way he laughed fully, throwing his head back in enjoyment, with his shoulders shaking. His laughter rang through her ears like music. 

Before they knew it, the feast was over.


	6. Crazy September

Before they knew it, the feast was over.  Hermione stood up to lead the first years to the Gryffindor Common room. "First years this way!" She called. "First years, follow me! Stay close, I don't want you to get lost."

"You heard her, follow her, midgets," Ron said.

"RON!" 

"What? They are!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to lead the first years to the common room, with "help" from Ron.  Harry ended up in the back, with Ginny.

"Hey, so…how's it going?" Harry asked her.

"Umm, okay, I guess…" Ginny said, which was not really the truth. "How is it with Hermione?" she managed to choke out.

"Uh…huh? Oh yeah…Uh, great….I guess."

Ginny looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything about it.

"You're going out with Hermione?" came a girls voice.

Harry looked up at her. It was Jadyn, the honorary prefect. "Uh, yeah. I am."

"Okay, cool."

Conversation pretty much ended there, and they arrived at the common room one minute later. Hermione directed the first years up to their proper dorms, then threw herself down on her usual armchair. "I'm tired." She said.

"Yeah, leading midg-firsties. Very tiring." Ron said.

"Grow up," Hermione told him, as she went up to her dorm.  Everyone else followed suit.  It was their first day of classes tomorrow.

No one wanted to wake up early and start class the next day, but the thought of he delicious food lured them out of bed.  The food could be smelled from a long distance away.

            There was so much, oatmeal, pancakes, waffles, cereal, eggs, bacon (both regular and veggie).   There was a groan when the schedules were passed out.

            "DOUBLE POTIONS WITH THE SLYTHERINS?!" Ron yelled, his eyes popping and looking at his schedules. "DO THEY HATE US OR SOMETHING! WE HAVE THAT EVERY YEAR!"

            "Oh, calm down. It really isn't that bad." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

            "Isn't that bad? HELLO! It's the SLYTHERINS! Did your brain rot out over night or something?"

            "HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione shouted, picking up a ketchup bottle.

            "Well, your acting like it!"

            "You little jerk!" With a hard squeeze, she squirted ketchup all over Ron's shirt, slammed the bottle down ahrd on the table, causing ketchup to fly.

            "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Ron yelled at her.

            "You started it!"

            Ron grabbed a bowl of syrup and poured it over her head, which got into her hair and dripped down her.  She sputtered.  She glared at Ron angrily, causing him to swallow nervously. "YOU GOT KETCHUP IN MY HAIR!" She screeched. The hall fell silent, and the Professors were staring.  Hermione took a fist full of butter and smeared it in Ron's hair.  She ducked the peanuts he threw at her, and the hit Ginny.  She looked up at Ron, and threw a waffle at him. 

"FOOD FIGHT!" George hollered, and the air was filled with flying food.  

Ginny was deliberating weather she should throw food at Harry or not, when a syrupy waffle, thrown at her by Harry, hit her in the back of her head. She grinned misheviously, and threw pie at him.  

It took awhile for everyone to be calmmed down, once they were, Dumbldore made an announcement, "Will everyone please go to their dormitories to wash up.  Classes will be extended today due to lost time. Off you go.  Ginny almost did not want to wash her hair. The waffle that _Harry threw at her, the waffle that __Harry touched. It was __Harry's waffle.  But her hair was all sticky and gross, so she had to wash it._

As Hermione and Ron, still fighting exited, Snape stopped them. "You are the starters of this food fight.  You will serve detention tonight, and clean this place up. Ten points from Gryffindor. Each."

"But professor, there hasn't even been a chance to earn points! We can't have negative points!"

"That," Snape smiled slyly, "is your problem.  If you talk back anymore I will make it twenty. Now, GO!"

"NICE GOING, RON! You made me get detention the first day of school!"

"You started the food fight!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't been such a jerk!"

The sound of their arguing was carried to the Gryffindor tower, then continued on the way to Charms, the first class of the day.

Hermione and Ron were still arguing when they arrived to class, and Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He was getting sick of the arguing. Once class started, tiny Professor Flitwick stood up on his usual pile of books to teach the class.

"Today we will learn how to magically lock doors. It is a swish, swish, and flick motion. Repeat after me. 'Compingo.'"

"Compingo,"  Coursed the class.

"Good, very good." With a swish of his wand, tiny doors appeared infront of everyone. "I would like everyone to lock those doors. Begin."

The argument between Ron and Hermione was forgotten, and Hermione became absorbed in learning a new spell.

The weeks flew by, and Ginny was as unhappy as ever.  She would often lock herself up in a desterted room and cry.   

Harry, on the other hand, and started to notice Hermione become distant from him.  He would catch her throwing glances across the table, in Ron's direction.  At first Harry thought nothing of this, but it grew more and more frequent.  And funnily enough, Harry would catch Ron staring at Hermione.

One night, he took her aside to talk.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Harry said, sternly.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Hermione asked, as they sat down on a couch in the common room.

"Well, uhh…"

"Yes?"

"We seem to be growing more distant, lately-"

"Yeah…"

"And well…do you like Ron?"

"What? Of course not."

"I think you do."

Hermione blushed, "Harry, I _don't like Ron! That's…disgusting!"_

"It's exactly like you liking me…"

"Well, uhh…"

"Hermione, you do like him. And personally, I don't really mind. I think we were better as friends."

Hermione blushed again, "Yeah, I agree."

"Now go find Ron. Tell him you like him!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, now."

Hermione gave him a small smile, and left to find Ron.  He was no where in the common room, so she left to search  for him.  After several minutes, she was beging to give up.  She turned to go back to the common room, when she heard soft voices in a deserted classroom. 'That's Ron's voice!' she thought, excitedly.  She opend the door, but what she saw made her gasp in horror and cry.

Ron wasn't there alone.  He was sitting with  Megan Lionhart, the fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw.  They were both sitting on a table, and kissing.  They broke apart when they heard her gasp, and turned to look just in time to see Hermione running off crying.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron called.

"Oh no, go find out whats wrong," Megan said.

"See you tomorrow," Ron said, pushing back her shoulder length blonde hair and kissing her.  He looked down into her hazel eyes for a moment, and ran off after Hermione. 

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron called as he ran down the halls.  He eventually found her sitting down in front of the Fat Lady, crying.  Her knees where pulled up to her chest, and she had her head in her hands.

Ron bent down. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she cried out between sobs.

"Did Harry do something?"

She looked up at him, and Ron saw that her face was stained with tears. "No." She whispered.

"Then what is it?"

            Hermione did not answer, she managed to chock out the password, "House-Elf" and entered the common room.  Harry, who had been sitting in front of a chair in front of the fire, waiting for Hermione, immediately jumped up when he saw her crying.

"Hermione! What's wrong? What happened!" He asked, concerned.  He turned to Ron. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Ron asked, outraged. "Nothing!"  The jumped when they heard Hermione slam the door in her dormitory.

"Ron, you idiot," Harry groaned, flopping back down on the chair, closing his eyes.

"You're her boyfriend. Go see what's wrong." Ron snapped.

Harry opened one, "Not anymore…mutual agreement."

"Oh," Ron said. "I-I, uhhh…" He left the room and ran to his dormitory.

Ginny, who had been near by, heat skipped a beat. Harry was single now!

"They are so blind," Harry said.

Ginny jumped at being spoke to, "Uh…what do you mean?"

Harry sat up, and moved to sit next to her on the couch, making her heart pound like crazy. "It's so obvious they like each other.  And Hermione left to find Ron, and came back in tears.  I have no idea what he did…"

"We need to find out…"

"Yeah, and we need to get them together too."

"Yeah, definetly."

"Of course, they would probably go off snogging, and leave me all alone." Harry faked pouted.

Ginny laughed. He was just so cute. "You can hang out with me any time."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

"Well for started, let's find out what Ron did."

"Yeah," Harry got up. "And it's late.  "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry gave her a hug goodnight, and Ginny melted in his arms.  He knees went week, and she could not hold her own weight up any more.

Harry tried yo pull away, but was unable to.

"Uhh, Ginny?" Harry asked, a minute later.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, her arms still tightly wrapped around him.

"Can you let go now?"

"Oh, uh yeah," She blushed, quickly letting go. She did not notice Harry blushing too.  They quickly said goodnight, and ran off to their dorms.


	7. Fights and Relevations

Harry entered is dorm to find Ron, lying on his bed with his eyes wide open still in is Hogwarts robes.

"Ron?" Harry asked, softly, shutting the dormitory door behind him.

"Hmm?" Ron asked back, prompting for Harry to go on.

"What happened? Where were you all night?"

"Ohh-uhh—umm.." Ron immediately turned red.

"Ron," Harry said, sternly.

"Ok, ok. I was kinda umm…kissingmynewgrlfriendmeagnlionhart."

"What?"

"I was umm, with my new girlfriend. Megan Lionhart." Harry's eyes opened in shock. "W-we were just kissing when Hermione walked in-"

"WHAT?!"

"I was kissing Megan…"

"I HEARD YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HERMIONE!"

"W-what? N-no I don't!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING AND STUTTERING?!"

"NO REASON TO YELL!" Ron shouted back, standing up, fits clentched.

"ITS JUST SO OBV-obvious that you like Hermione! What are you doing dating Megan?"

"I don't like her? What ever gave you that ide-"

"Maybe the way you gaze at her and blush when you see her!"

"I don't, that is a lie! Besides, she likes you!"

"No she doesn't, I told you!"

"W-well, I-I…"

"SEE?! YOU LIKE HER!"

"I DO NOT! I AM DATING MEGAN!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU LIKE HER! YOU COULD JUST BE TRYING TO GET HERMIONE'S ATTENTION!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway? I don't like Hermione, and she doesn't like me!" Ron stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Ron," Harry whispered fiercely, "You fool."

Semus, Dean, and Neville walked in a minute later, to find Harry fuming.

"We bumped into Ron on the stairs," said Semus. "He seemed mad."

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"Nothing!" Harry snapped. "Ron just being a stupid blind fool!" He grabbed his pajamas, and stomped off to the bathroom.

Sean, Dean, and Neville all stared at each other, wondering what had happened.  Harry came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, with his hair damp.  He crawled into bed without a word, and stared angrily at the ceiling. Ron did not return to the dorm that night.

The next day, Saturday, Ron was found lying on the couch, sleeping.  Ron and Harry weren't speaking to each other, and any communication at all was through Hermione.  She hated being stuck in the middle, and her life felt so torn.  She couldn't go to Ron, who she liked, for comfort, he didn't like her.  Harry was the only one she had to be there for her.  She, of course, had no idea what the fight was about. Neither would tell her.  

She wanted to scream when Ron got up after he finished breakfast and went to the Ravenclaw table.  He said something to Megan, who giggled. And the two left together.  Ginny looked at Hermione symaptheticaly, and Hermione mothed 'I think I am beginning to know how you feel.'

One night, Ginny approached Ron.  She wanted to make things better between him and Harry.

"Hey," she said, sitting on the arm of the big chair he was in.

"Hi Ginny. What do you want?" Ron asked, moodily.

"No reason to me so rude to your baby sister just because you are in a bad mood."

"That's plenty of reason."

"No it isn't"

Ron sighed, and did not say anything.

"What's wrong? What happened between you and Harry?"

"Nothing!"

"Ron, tell me. Maybe I can help."

"No, you can't help! You wouldn't understand! You are too young!"

"No I'm not!" Ginny jumped up. "I am only one year younger than you, and am way more mature and get better grades than you! And I am not too young to understand!"

"Fine, Fine"

"You can be so arrogant sometimes."

"You think I'd tell you if you talk like that?"

"Ron, you started it. You are my big brother, I want to help you."

Ron looked at her, and saw Ginny's face was full of worry and concern. "You haven't spoken for two weeks," she said, softly.

"I know." He whispered back.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah…it's just…"

"What?"

"He's jumping to crazy conclusions. He thinks Hermione and I like each other! That outrageous." 

Ginny managed to keep her laughter in. "That is no reason to fight. Just tell him that you d-don't, and make up!"

"He should be making up to me."

"RON!"

"Fine, Fine. I will."

Ron got up, and went over to Harry, who was talking quietly to Hermione.  Ginny watched them say something, then saw the both of them grin, and shake hands.  Ginny smiled. Harry looked over at her, and smiled at her, making her heart pound.  As she looked at him, everything else in the world disappeared.  She was brought back to earth, when she heard a loud bang.

Everyone looked toward the portrait hole, and found Fred and George being chased by Katie and Angelina, who both had duck beaks.  The common room roared with laughter.

A week later, Hermione was running through the halls to class. She had been separated from Ron and Harry when her bag had torn, and she told them she would catch up with them.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" she heard someone call. She turned around, and saw Eric Johnson, the Hufflepuff captian and beater, running towards her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait, I don't want to be late to cl-"

"You won't, I'll talk to you while we walk to class. We have the same class remember?"

"Oh yeah…so, what's up?"

"I, ummm….have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Well..uhh…to start off…do you like Ron?"

"WHAT?!" Hermione stopped in her tracked, barley breathing.

"Do you like him…"

"Well, I..uhh…" She blushed.

He smiled, "Well I like Megan…"

"And…?"

"You know how they are going out, right?"

"Yeah, It sucks."

"Yeah, totally. So I was thinking we could "go out" and see if we can make them jealous."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Please," he begged, his blue eyes looking pleadingly down into Hermione's. "Don't you like Ron? And it's not like we are using each other since we are both in on it."

"Yeah…"

"So, what's your answer?"

"Yes, I will "go out" with you."

"SCORE! Megan, here I come!" 

Hermione laughed.  They continued on their way to transfiguration, breaking into a run so they wouldn't be late.  Eric stopped short infront of the door, running his hand through his untidy brown hair.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"If we wanna make this convincing then we have to act like-"

"A couple." Hermione finished.

"Yeah," He held out his hand, grinning slyly. She took it, and they entered the classroom.  They were greeted by stares.  Ron looked furious, and Harry's mouth hung wide open.  He had no clue what was going on.  Eric and Hermione found a seat together, and tried not to laugh.  

Today's lesson was to turn a rock into a chair.  Hermione and Eric partnered up, and joked and laughed the whole time while working, and became pretty good friends.  That left Harry and Ron to work together.

"How dare she date that Johnson character!" Ron said angrily, fuming.  He waved his wand "Cathedra!"  Nothing happened.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked.

"Because I just do!"

"You're dating Megan, you really shouldn't care."

"Shut up, Harry." 

"Sheesh… cathedra." The chair sprouted legs. Ron snorted.

"You couldn't do any better."            

The homework assignment for anyone unable to do the lesson was two rolls of parchment on the spell and its uses. Ron and Harry were among the few who had to do the assignment.  Hermione and Eric didn't, which only made Ron even more angry.

As they went to lunch, Ron wasn't speaking to Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"No idea." He lied.

When they sat down, Harry whispered, "I thought you liked Ron."

Hermione didn't answer, and she turned and watch Eric sit down next to her, grinning.  Ron growled.  Everyone stared at them.  Eric scanned the Great Hall for Megan, and found her gaping, he smiled at this.   

Harry was so confused.  Did Eric know she likes Ron? Is she over Ron? What's going on?  Whenever Harry tried to ask her about this, Hermione would ignore him and change the subject.  She and Eric had agreed to keep the fact that they were pretending a secret.

Surprisingly, Hermione and Eric were able to keep up the couple act, and it was quite convincing.  Ron grew angrier everyday.  He would often go off with Megan, leaving Hermione and Eric disgruntled.  It would make them very upset so they would snap at anyone who tried to talk to them.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting next to Ginny, who was on the couch, gazing off into space. Guess what she was thinking about. Hint, a certain boy-who-lived with untidy black hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Hi," she said softly.

"So…I am so bored. Hermione is in a bad mood and Ron is well, I don't know where he is…."

"I don't even want to think about where he is."

Harry stared at her for a moment, and cracked up laughing.  Ginny blushed, and watched him laugh she loved his laugh, it was so full of live and could send anyone else into laughter themselves. She felt a smile slither across her face, and was soon laughing too.

Hermione turned and stared at them, which instantly shut them up.

"I really should hang out with you more often," Harry said. "You're really fun to hang out with."

Ginny turned as red as her Gryffindor sweater. "Uhh, thanks. You too."

"Wait, it's Halloween, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"CANDY! Great Hall, dinner is just starting! Race you! Loser has to give the other a foot massage, because my feet hurt."

Ginny grinned, "You're on."

They both dashed out of the common room, Harry was far ahead of Ginny.  She put on a burst of speed, running was one thing she did while training herself for Quidditch, and was running at an alarming rate.  She sped past Harry in a blur, nearly making him stop in surprise.  She reached the Great Hall grinning. "About the foot massage, Harry…"

"Oh be quiet." He grabbed a chocolate frog and stuffed it into her mouth so she couldn't talk.  Ginny threw mashed potatoes at him, and while he was distracted, looked around the room.  In place of the regular candles, were floating jak-o-laterns.  There were fake cobwebs, and live bats.  The ghosts floating around added to the Halloween effect.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Harry said. Ginny nodded. He dropped an ice cube down the back of her robes.  Ginny jumped up and screamed.

"Shut up, Gin," said Ron, sitting down and getting a plateful of food.

Ginny glared at him. Hermione arrived a moment later. Both ate in silence.  Ginny and Harry did not mind that much because they were having a great time.

After dinner, in the common room, Ginny relaxed on a chair, put her feet up on a foot rest, and said "So, Harry, foot massage…"

"Ugh,"

"You suggested it."

"Only because I thought I'd win."

"Oh, that's modest."

"I'm not going to give you a fo-"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

Harry laughed and watched her pretend to stalk off in rage.

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, Megan, Eric, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all went together.

Things were very odd between the two couples, Megan and Ron, and Hermione and Eric.  Hermione kept glancing at Ron, and Eric at Megan, to see what they were going.  Ron and Megan looked at Eric and Hermione red faced.

Harry and Ginny noticed this, and kept whispering to each other, and laughing, causing the others to glare.  They entered The Three Broomsticks, and Hermione and Eric sat down next to each other, looked at Ron and Megan, and held hands.  They managed to contain their laughter.

Ron and Megan glared, and Megan kissed Ron on the cheek.  Harry leaned in and whispered teasingly, "What's wrong? Ron, do you like Hermione? Megan, do you like Eric?"

They both jumped up in rage, "I don't like her/him!" Ron  and Megan shouted at the same time. Harry smirked. "Sure."

The butterbeer arrived, and everyone took one. "Can you pass me a butterbeer?" Hermione asked.

"Get it yourself." Megan snapped, jealousy taking over. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She forcefully passed Hermione a butterbeer.

"So, have you dated many girls Eric? Are you a player?" Ron asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, outraged.

"Oh, I guess your just hearing impaired."

"RON!" Hermione shouted.

"Well, are you using Megan?" Eric asked Ron, spitefully.

"How dare you." Ron glared.

Jealousy was now taking over between the four, each acting nothing like they were usually like.

"Hermione, exactly how long have you been dating Eric?" she asked sickly sweet.

"Don't bad mouth me, I saw what you and Ron were doing, that day I saw you in the classroom when I came to tell Ron that I-" She stopped short.

"Yes?"

"What did you come to tell me?" asked Ron.


	8. Christmas Vacation

_"What did you come to tell me?" asked Ron._

"That I-I..."

"What?" He gently put his hand on hers which was on the table.

Hermione looked at him in the eyes. "That I love you." She whispered. Everyone fell silent.

"Y-you what?"

"I love you Ron."

"Then why, why…Eric…"

"I can explain that." Eric said, softly but boldly.

Everyone looked at him, and Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

"We aren't really going out. We only did that to make you guys, Ron and Megan, jealous. Megan, I can't hide it from you any longer…I-"

Megan threw her arms around him. "For the past week, I've relised that it's you…not Ron, you that I want to be with she sobbed.  Eric held her, and she cried into his shoulder.  Ron still had his hand on Hermione's. "Hermione. I have been jelous for so long…" He kissed her.

Ginny gagged, she saw her brother kiss someone. Megan looked at Harry and Ginny.

"What?" they asked.

"You are the only two here who haven't admitted your feelings for each other…"

Ginny stopped breathing.

"What?" Harry asked. "No way. Just…no."

"That's right!" Ron said. "I'd have to pound him to a pulp if he laid a finger on Ginny!"

"That's a shame." Megan said. "They would make such a cute couple…"

"MEGAN!"

"Fine, Fine…"

It was about one month later.  Hermione and Ron's relationship was stronger than ever, and they spent many nights alone together by the fire in the common room, leaving Harry by himself.

            Harry would spend all these nights with Ginny, causing them to grow closer than they really knew.  Not just as friends, but something more, and they did not really realise it yet.  Ginny would spend every day looking forward to nightfall when she could spend hours hanging out with Harry.  There was no denying in her heart now that she loved him.  It had scared her at first. She tried to convince her self it was not love, she was too young.  But 'like', 'infatuation', and 'fancy' did not seem to fit. 'Love' did.  She remembered a year ago, looking into his eyes and thinking 'I love him so much.' She had finally stopped trying to convince herself it was not love, and accepted it.  She knew now he would be the only one she would ever love, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

            A month later, Ginny noticed Harry staring at a girl reading a book by the fire.  She looked into his eyes, and saw the way he was looking at that girl. Jadyn Smith. Everyone loved her. She was the most popular girl in Hogwarts, she had no enemies.  To put it short, she was perfect.  She was never mean to anyone, she was perfectly nice, she also had a great sense of humor, was very talented in singing and acting, and was very smart, and Honorary Prefect.  She was also very pretty.  No wonder Harry liked her.  She was so perfect.  Ginny began to feel sick at this.

            "I-I don't feel well," she said to Harry, getting up.

            Harry snapped out of his revere. "What?" He asked, throwing a last glance at Jadyn. 

            "I feel really sick." She said softly, trying her hardest not to cry.

            "Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?"

            "No, I'll just go to bed." Ginny turned to leave.

            Jadyn looked up from her book. "Are you okay, Ginny?" She asked, getting up, at 5"5', standing 3 inches taller than Ginny, with her bark brown hair with slight curls flowing down her back.

            "Umm, yeah." Jadyn was just so nice, kind, and gentle…Ginny ran to her dormitory, and flung her self onto her bed, and began to cry. Tears poured down her face, her body shaking violently.  All happiness had gone from her.  Ice grew through her veins.

            "Are you okay?" her friend Amanda asked, coming in.

            Ginny could not answer through the river of tears.  Amanda then began to understand, this was about Harry.

            "It's okay, Ginny," said Amanda, sitting on Ginny's bed, rubbing her back friendly. "You'll find someone else."

            "No, I won't." Ginny managed to sob.

            Amanda knew this too, so she did not say anything, but gave Ginny a hug.  Ginny cried for the next few hours, her tears finally stopping.  She lay awake all night, completely miserable.  Why did Jadyn have to be so perfect?

            The next day was the first day of winter break, and she was going back to the Burrow. Harry was invited. 

            'Great, just great.' Ginny thought. 'More time with the guy I love, who is falling over Jadyn.' 

Ginny stood glumly by the common room, waiting for Harry and her brother's with her trunk. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry talking to Jadyn. She sighed.   
  
"So, ready to go home?" Ron asked Ginny, walking over to her. "Too bad we can't stay at Hogwarts..."   
  
"Meaning you and Hermione could stay and-"   
  
"Shut up, she's going home too."   
  
"Yeah, whatever..." she trailed off, looking at Harry again.

"Oy, Harry! We got to go!" Ron called.

Harry said a quick good-bye to Jadyn, and came over.

"So, what's up with your and Jadyn?" Fred teased.

Harry blushed. "Nothing."

"Suuure…" said George, "We believe you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to the train. My first Christmas with a whole family, even though it's not mine. The Dursley's wouldn't let me celebrate with them."

Ginny looked up at him, she wanted to be the one who was there for him, who would catch him when he fell, "Well, then we will have to make this the greatest Christmas ever." She said.

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

The six of them, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all exited  the Gryffindor common room, and made their way down to the entrance, where carriages would take them to the train.

****

They got on to the train a shirt while later, Fred and George going off in search of Lee Jordan, and the other four went to find an empty compartment.

They just got settled in, when Jadyn, with her trunk, knocked on the door. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full (where have we heard that line before? *coughronncough*) All my friends are off with their boyfriends or something, I don't want to know…"

"Sure!" Harry said quickly. "We don't mind at all, do we?" Before they could answer, Harry continued. "Nope, we definitely don't."

"Great," she sat down across from Harry, and smiled.

Ginny looked out the window, and the train started to move. 'This is going to be a long ride.'

Ginny stared out the window the whole time, silent tears streaming down her cheek, which she could not fight back, 'How could I be so stupid?' She thoughts. 'Thinking I had a chance with him, as if! He will never feel the same way about me…and now he likes Jadyn. Only a fool would get over her, only a fool would get over Harry, I can't take this…'  The tears transformed in to sobs, and she curled up in a little ball on the chair, crying to herself, not wanting everyone to he her cry.

Ginny cried herself to sleep. The next thing she knew, they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾, and Harry was shaking her awake.  She groggily looked up at him, and when she saw it was Harry shed screamed and fell of the chair.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, helping her up. 

"Uhh, yeah…" Ginny said.

"Good, let me get that for you." He grabbed her trunk, and swung it over his shoulder. He was already carrying Jadyn's and his own. Ginny shook her head, that boy was sweet and strong, but also nuts. Carrying three trunks? She laughed and followed him out of the compartment.

She found her parents on the platform, and was immediately enloped in a big hug by her mother.

"M-mum! Y-y-you chocking me!" she croaked.

"Oh, sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley let go. "I am so happy to see you! It's the first time you guys are coming home from Christmas, and the first time in years the family will be together! I am just so happy! I want everything to be perfect…"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How's my favorite little sister?" Charlie said, coming over, and picking her up.

"Fine! If you put me down!" 

They were starting to attract stares.

"Fine." He did just that, he put her down. Actually, he dropped her.

"OW!" she yelped.

She got up, and hit Charlie playfully on the arm.

"Now, children. Stop that." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Sure mum," Ginny said, walking over to the car. They had gotten another Ford Angelina, it was quite a site to see so many people and trunks all pile comfortably into one small car.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, it was decorated wonderful for Christmas. The house was brightened with lights, decorative reindeer running around the yard, and much more. Inside the house, there was a cozy feeling, and a Christmas tree was in the corner, with several huge boxes of decorations.

"I was thinking we could decorate the Christmas tree as a family!" Mrs. Weasley said, excitedly. "Now everyone, was up and get settled. Dinner is at six. With that, she immediately went into the kitchen to cook.

Harry and Ron ran up the stairs as fast as they could with their trunks to the top floor. The swung open the door, and stepped inside.  Harry looked around the familiar surroundings of orange walls with Quidditch players, The Chuddly Cannons, Ron's favorite team, zooming around.

"Home sweet home," Ron said, swinging his trunk onto his bed, causing it to sag. 

            At six, Mrs. Weasley called everyone down to dinner. When they arrived in the dinning room, there was another Weasley who had not been there that morning.

"Bill!" Ginny cried, rushing toward him.

"Hey there, Lil Sis!" He gave her a big hug, and grinning, she sat down next to him.  

Harry and Ron came in late.  The only seats were next to Hermione and Ginny.  Ron quickly sat next to Hermione.  Ginny turned red when she relised she and Harry would be sitting next to each other.  She gave a small nervous smile as he sat down.  He smiled at her, and thought 'Gosh, she's cute…not just cute looking, but the way she ac-NO! Ron's sister! Focus…Jadyn. Jadyn...' Because of these sudden thoughts, Harry missed the chair when he tried to sit down, and landed on the floor with a huge 'THUMP!'

That sent everyone into laughter, causing Harry to blush and glare.  The blush receded as he sat down next to Ginny.  

"I think we will decorate the Christmas tree tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to get the attention away from Harry.

The table was filled with ear-splitting cheers. But then a silence came over when Harry spoke up.

"I've never decorated a Christmas tree before."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Ron's mouth was wide open, the hand holding his spoon inches away from his mouth was frozen. "Y-you've never decorated a Christmas tree before?"

"The Dursley's wouldn't let me…they didn't let me participate in Christmas at all. The best present I eve got was an old sock."

"You've never had a stocking?" Bill asked, sympathetically.

"Nope."

"So, when you were little, you never believed in Santa Clause?" Ginny asked him.

"Who?"

"WHAT?"

"Who's Santa Clause?"

"ONLY THE BEST DUDE EVER!" Ron burst out.  "He brings us present every Christmas Eve and-"

"Is a fat man with a big beard in a red suit…" Said George.

"And has elves build toys. His a wizard, you know…the muggles ripped us off." Said Fred.

"He's gotta be a wizard if he can go to millions of houses in one night!" Ron said.

"Ron, you _do_ realize Santa isn't real, right?" Ginny asked.

"HE IS! AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" Ron shouted.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then burst out in laughter.

"What? WHAT?!"

"Ron, you fool…" wheezed Charlie through laughter.

"FINE!" Ron got up and left the table, and everyone stared at him as he went.

"Hey…I got an idea," Fred said, mischievously.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

All of them leaned in, and Fred whispered it to them.

"Wicked!" Harry grinned.

"We just need to get the supplies…" Fred said.

"Yeah, I know a muggle shop we can go to." Said Harry.

"Perfect!" exclaimed George.

The next few days, the four of them, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George, planned their little surprise for Ron.

It was finally Christmas Eve, and they had a wonderful Christmas dinner.  It was bedtime, and Ron was very excited about Santa.

"Calm down Ron, you can prove to us that you are right," Harry said, with a knowing grin.

Around midnight, Ron, George, Harry, and Ginny snuck downstairs.

Ron was to excited to notice Fred was not there.

A very odd looking Santa was standing with a bag by the tree.  You could see his mischevious grin in the moonlight, it was Fred. As the crept down the stairs, noone noticed the thump on the roof, or the rustling coming from the chimney.  Ron say Fred's form, and immedietly got excited. Then they heard a loud thump, followed by a smaller one.  All five heads looked toward the chimney, and gasped.

There was Santa, in the flesh, with a very large bag of toys.  A small elf was standing beside him, wearing a green cap.

"_Dobby_?!" Harry exclaimed.

Dobby jumped. "M'ester Potter, M'ester Wealseys, and Miss Weasley should be inbed! They should."

"I-I-"

"SANTA!" Ron screamed, running at him.

"Ho, ho, ho little boy, you should be in bed, no presents for little ones who aren't a sleep."

"But I've _always_ wanted to meet you!"

"You must go to bed, there's a good lad…"

~*~

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dobby works for Santa now!"

"Wow…that's umm, intesti-uh, cool…"

"Thank you, good kind sir. But sirs and miss but be off to bed now, Santa must be kept secret." Dobby smiled, all five of them went to bed, Fred hiding in embarrassment from his costume, and Ron being dragged away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~6 A.M. Christmas Day~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up, Harry! Presents!" Ron cried, throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Ugh, it's too early…" Harry moaned, rolling over.

"GET UP, YOU GREAT OAF!" Ron yelled, pulling Harry by his feet out of bed.

"Fine!" Harry growled.

"Umm…don't kill me! Uh, presents!" With that, Ron ran out of the room.

Harry rolled is eyes and followed. On the way down, he bumped into Ginny.

"Oh, sorry." She said softly, not looking at him.

'When did she get so beautiful?' Harry asked himself, as he looked at her. He mentally slapped himself.

"Umm, excuse me…." Ginny said, trying to get past him. 

"Oh, uhh…sorry…" Harry blushed.

Ginny looked up. "Oh, mistletoe."

Harry grinned, but turned red all the same.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George…" She muttered.

Harry laughed, and emotions taking over, leaned in.  Ginny stopped breathing.

"GOOOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" yelled George, joyfully, jumping down the stairs.

Ginny cursed under her breath. They just have to ruin everything….

They went downstairs to find Ron ripping open presents, and a very red Harry and Ginny did not say anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was they day the returned to Hogwarts, and Harry was looking around Platform 9 ¾. 

"Who are you look for, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh, no one….just Jadyn."

"Oh, ok…"

"Tell me if you see her."

"Uh, sure…" Ginny felt her heart ripped in half. Why her? Why Jadyn? What was with that moment under the mistletoe?

A shout from Harry broke her thoughts "JADYN!" he called. "OVER HERE!"

She saw him, and smiled and walked over.

"Aren't you worried you come off as an idiot?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"It's so obvious you like her, and you are so dorky about it…"

"Oh shut up. Go snog Hermione or something."

Ron turned red, causing Harry to smirk.

'Quick! Get on to the train!" Mr. Weasley rushed forward, apparently out of no where, urging them to go.

"But we are waiting for someo-"

"Find them on the train! There is no time! Hurry!"

"What is going on?"

"Just go! I need to warn everyone!"

Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at himself, and muttered 'sonorus.' "EVERYONE, GET ON TO THE TRAIN! NOW! FOR YOUR OWN SAFTEY! MEET UP WITH YOUR FRIENDS ON THE TRAIN!" His voiced boomed, echoing around the platform. "GO! NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!"

Everyone rushed on to the train, which started off. Harry looked out the window, and saw all the adults had their wands drawn. He knew what happened. Death Eater attack.


	9. Attack in the Night and On the Heart

Harry was very shaken by this, and felt new anger toward Voldemort. He felt his scar prickle. He had to know what they where there for.  Him. The compartment door opened, and his friends walked in. Much to Ginny's disappointment, Jadyn was in their compartment on the way home too.

"Harry, what's going on?" Jadyn asked. He did not answer he did not talk at all on the train ride to Hogwarts.  He wondered how many people got killed or hurt because of Voldemort. He felt it was his fault, Voldemort would not have come if he was not after Harry. Half way through the train ride, the Candy Cart Lady (what's her name, or what is she called?) came. 

"Anything of the trolley, dears?" She asked.  Harry had no heart to eat candy, but Ron did. "Oh yes, and Mr. Potter…" she said.

Harry looked up.

"When we arrive at Hogwarts, stay on the train.  You are to be escorted to Dumbledore's office."

Harry nodded to show that he understood, then she left.

"What was the about?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, everyone got off except for Harry.

"You gonna be all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, speaking for the first time since the attack.

"K, see ya in a bit."

A minute later, Professor McGonagall stepped on to the train to escort Harry.  They arrived at the statue in front of Dumbledore's office (what does the stature look like? I cant remember…AHHH) and said "Berttie Botts." They entered, and McGonagall left Harry there.

"Ahh, Harry. Do you know why I wanted you escorted here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah…As we left Platform 9 ¾, I saw a Death Eater attack…"

"And do you know why they were there?"

"Me."

"Exactly.  We need to insure your safety.  You must stay at Hogwarts during break, as you usually do. And here is this…" Dumbledore took a long silver chain out of his desk, which has a little bottle of clear liquid on the end. There was also a small round blue bottom on the top of the bottle. "Press this button when you are in danger, and one of the professors will be alerted to where you are, and will come as quickly as possible.  The bottle contains phoenix feathers, protecting the wearer from harm."

Wordlessly, Harry took the neaklace and slipped it around his neck.  He hid it under his robes. "Thank you…"

"Yes, and let's go down to the feast so the sorting shall begin, shall we?"

Harry nodded and followed.  

"And, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do not blame youself for the attack." Dumbledore said kindly.

~*~

Harry did not say anything during Dumbledore's speech.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked.

"To..umm, talk about what happened at Platform 9 ¾." Harry felt it was not safe to tell anyone about the necklace. Or at least, not yet.

She looked at him strangely, but nodded.  After the feast Harry went straight to bed, without a 'Good night' to his friend.  He lay awake for hours, looking at the necklace given to him.  Where was Voldemort now? He looked at the open window, the curtains fluttering in the breeze.  He suddenly felt adrenaline running through is veins. "No," he told himself. "I'm just being paranoid.  An open window has nothing to do with Volde-" He heard a quiet breathing coming from somewhere. He looked around the room, and did not see anyone. "Guys?" He called out. No one was there. He saw a quick movement of silver. A figure was standing right next to him, Harry could hear him breath.  He looked up, and screamed. 

Wormtail was standing right above his bed, with rope, a bag, and a long rusty knife. Wormtail dropped these when Harry screamed, and jumped out the window.  Harry jumped out of bed, and ran to the window, and saw a figure zooming off on a broomstick into the night sky.

"Harry!" came a cry, Harry turned around and saw the whole Gryffindor common room standing at the door.  Harry shut the window, and the fluttering windows fell, and stopped moving.

"What happened?"

"Wormtail…he came and tried to kidnap me or something."

Ginny gasped. Harry inconspicuously pressed the button on the necklace charm.  A minute later, Dumbledore entered.

"What happened here?" he asked hoarsely.

"Wormtail came…with these." Harry held up the rob, bag, and knife.

Dumbldore's eyes grew wide. "Everyone, go to your dormitories. Harry, come with me. Bring those." No one moved. "GO!"

Ginny caught his hand as he left, he looked at her and saw worry written all over her face. "I'll be fine…" he whispered. She nodded, not believing it, and ran to her dorm.

            Dumbledore lead Harry to his office. "I'm afraid Hogwarts is no longer safe. I will immediately get guards and extra spells and enchantments for safety precautions. You will need to spend the remainder of the night here." With a wave of his wand, a purple sleeping bag appeared for Harry.  Harry climbed in, but did not fall asleep that night.

            The next day, classes where canceled, and would start up the following day.  Guards where placed at every entrance, not to be moved until Voldemort's downfall.  Aurors and members of the Order where casting spells on window and doors, and could be seen bustling around the school, unable to stop to talk.

"I think all these safety precautions are unnecessary." Said a drawling voice, Malfoy.

His croines, Crabbe and Goyle, chuckled.

"I mean…" Malfoy continued. "It's just _Potter."_ He spat out that name with disgust. Ginny over heard this. "Shut up, you scum!" She slapped him hard across the cheek, causing Malfoy to howl in pain, there was now a red handmark on his pale cheek. "Serves you right!" she said, flouncing off.

So the months passed, the day when Wormtail tried to capture Harry seemed to be far in the past.  No matter how long ago it seemed, guards where still necessary. February had approached, it was the first of February when Dumbledore announced there would be a ball on February 14, a Valentine's Ball, starting at seven at night. The rest of the day students third year and up could go to Hogsmeade.  The Great Hall buzzed with excitement, from the girls at least.  The boys groaned.  Harry did too, then cast a glance at down the table. He saw Ginny, who was gazing in his directions with a distanced, yet full of love, look in her eyes.  Harry's heart skipped a beat, he did not know why.  He pretty much tried to ignore it.  He continued to look down the table, and glanced at Jadyn.  Her dark brown curls cascaded down her back.

He knew he wanted to ask her, and he knew he could not wait until last second like he did with Cho when asking her to the Yule Ball.  But he still kept putting it off, not knowing how.  He waited about eight days (hey, that would be today, wouldn't it? [lol] back to the story…) until he finally did.

He sat next to her on the couch in the common room. "Umm…C-can I t-t-ta-talk t-to y-you?" he stuttered.

"Sure." Jadyn sat up and faced him. "What's up?"

"Um..Will…willyougoballwithme?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry blushed, he sucked at this. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Jadyn's face broke out into a grin. "Of course!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him.  Ginny overheard the whole conversation.  She wished more than anything to be Jadyn right now, anyone but herself.  She felt heartbeak all over again.  Her heart was torn, and plummeted to the pit of her stomach.  She felt tears drip down her cheeks, she could not hold them back.  She ran to her dorm, and slammed her door. She threw her self on her bed, and cried.  The door slam caused everyone to jump, Harry and Jadyn to break apart from their hug, and look at the dorm door. 

"Oh dear," muttered Hermione.  She ran up the steps after Ginny.


	10. The Ball

Hermione found Ginny sobbing on her bed into her pillow.

"W-why d-d-does h-her l-li-ke h-her? W-will h-h-h-he e-ever l-like m-me?" She managed to sob out.

Hermione sat next to her, and comforting hand on her back. "Of course he will.  He will see that Jadyn is not the girl for him, and that you are.  And you know what? You are going to that Valentine's dance, and you are going to look stunning, and take his breath away.  You will make him forget all about Jadyn."

"I-I d-don't w-want him t-to l-like me for m-me f-for m-my l-looks."

"It will just awaken him to what his missing, and what a wonderful person you really are.  And I know you don't want to go, but next week I will take you to Hogsmeade.  Girls day out."

"T-thanks."

"Any time." Hermione got up, and slipped out of the room.

The week past quickly, and it was finally Valentine's day.  Hermione met up with Ginny in the common room, and told Ron she would meet him at the dance. Ron moaned.  Harry was spending the day with Jadyn (much to Ginny's dislike) and Ron would have noone to hang out with.

"You can come with us," said Hermione "But we are going to be doing girly stuff."

Ron swore. "What other option do I have?" he asked.

"Spending the day alone."

"Ugh, then I'll have to go with you."

"You make spending time with me sound like such a pain."

"It is." He joked.  Hermione hit him upside the head.

"OW!"

"Serves you right. Let's go! You ready, Ginny?"

"Yeah, sure…" she said quietly.

Hermione looked at Ginny with pity, and lead them out.

~*~

They arrived at Hogsmeade twenty minutes later.  Ginny caught a glimpse of Harry and Jadyn  entering Madam Pudifoot's. She sighed.  Hermione diverted her attention.

"Look, there's Madam Maulkins…she has stored everywhere, lets go in and find you the perfect outfit!"

"Sure…whatever." Ginny said.

"Come on, Ron. Don't you need new dress robes?"

"I got some from Fred and George…I wonder why…"

"Wanna come in with us anyway?"

"No, I'll meet you here in an hour…." He gave her a quick kiss and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies. (A/N: I'm making the same stores here as there are in Diagon Alley…and there is nothing you can do about it! *sticks tongue out*)

Hermione and Ginny entered the shop, and immedietly someone rushed over.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We need the perfect dress robes for the Valentine's Dance tonight." Hermione said. "Especially her, she needs to win the heart of a certain someone." Hermione pointed to Ginny.

"Ahh, yes." Said the saleslady. "Come with me." She lead them to where the dress robes were kept. "I think that it would be best for you to go with a purple colored robe." She said to Hermione. "And for the other young lady, a white colored robe would be perfect. We have many different styles. Do you need anymore assistance?"  
"I think we can handle it from here," Hermione said. "If we need more assistance we will call you."

The saleslady rushed away to help another group of girls that were coming in.

Hermione and Ginny both went over to the racks of clothing that were the color the saleslady recommended.

Hermione picked up a dress and examined it.  It was perfect.  She went into the changing stalls and tried it on.  

"Wow," said Ginny when she saw her.

The robe clung to all the right places, and flowed down into a short train. Hermione twirled. "You think Ron will like it?"

"Of course! Now help me…"

Hermione quickly looked though the robes. "This is perfect!"

"I don't know…" said Ginny.

"Come on, try it on."

Ginny did so. "It looks horrible, doesn't it she asked.

Hermione gasped. "You look beautiful!"

Ginny looked in the mirror, she has to agree…she couldn't believe it was her.  She thought her self to be rather ugly, even though that's the opposite of what everyone told her.

The dress was a little tight, but not too tight, at the chest.  It flowed down into a long lose poofy skirt, with long baggy sleeves. (A/N: Think Arewn from Lord of the Rings dress style kinda…) White roses were embroidered along the hem.

They both changed back into their regular robes, and paid for them.  "Now we need to buy everything else…" Hermione said.

~*~*~

It was seven, and time for the ball.  All of the guys sat in the common room, waiting for the girls.  Harry wore green dress robes, matching his eyes.  Ron's were also green, and totally clashed with his eyes.

The girls finally came down the stairs.  Hermione had her new dress robe on, and her hair was in a bun, with purple roses around it.  Ginny's hair had been curled (Well waved or something…) and she worse it down, and it flowed down her shoulders.  Ron greeted Hermione with a kiss, and Harry could not help but stare at Ginny. Next, came Jadyn.  Her hair was in a braid, and she wore dark blue robes.  Harry tore his gaze away from Ginny, and offered his arm to Jadyn.  He could not believe how beautiful Ginny was.

The two couples and Ginny (who went alone) walked over to the Great Hall, which was beautifully decorated for the occasion.

Pink and red hearts fell from the ceiling, and little cupids were flying around.  The band that had been hired, The Weird Sisters, could be seen setting up on the makeshift stage.  They started with a slow song, and all the couples went out onto the dance floor.  Ginny quietly went over to a table, and sat down by herself.  With her head in her hands, she looked over at Harry.  She saw that he was dancing with Jadyn in his arms, and he was looking at her adoringly.  Her eyes swelled up with tears. Why couldn't it be her that was in Harry's arms.  There was a few more songs.  Sick of seeing Harry and Jadyn together, she got up to leave. 

"Wait!" Hermione called, rushing over. "Where are you going? You need to make Harry notice you!"

"He only has eyes for Jadyn," Ginny said Horsley and quietly.  Her face was stained with tears. "I'm leaving." She headed for the exit, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

A hand grabbed her arm. "Wait, where are you going?" She heard a deep, warm comforting voice say.  She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review! Please please please! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter and the longer the next chapter!


	11. The Dance

Here's a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm the kind of person who needs reviews to be motivated ;-)

**Cleo Sombra**- lol, I also know someone who is like Jadyn. (hehe, a hammer…lol) She is based on someone at my school…WHO STOLE MY GUY! Lol :(

**strider-girl**- I stopped there for a cliffhanger, but here is more! Strider, eh? I have a life sized cut out of Aragorn in my basement! :-p

**Annie**-A thousand reviews? YAY! And will he notice her? Read and find out!

**:) –**Glad you liked the chappie!

Here's more….

"I'm going back to my dorm." Ginny said.

"Please stay! Look, at least have dinner or something. It's being served now."

"I-I, I j-just…"

"Please." Harry put his arm around her shoulder, and lead her to the table where she had sat before, and Jadyn, Hermione, and Ron were now sitting. Harry took the seat next to Jadyn, and Ginny sighed as she sat down.

She did not say anything during dinner. She stared at her plate, barley eating, and could see Harry and Jadyn flirting out of the corner of her eye. Couples started dancing again after dinner, which only made Ginny feel worse.

_On the dance floor…___

"Aww, look, Ginny is so lonely." Jadyn said, looking over Harry's shoulder as they danced.

Harry looked back at her, and his heart filled with pity, and a longing to pick her up, wrap her in his arms, and dance with her. "Yeah, she is…"

"Why don't you ask her for a dance?"

"What?"

"You should, it would be any girl's dream for a handsome guy to ask her to dance."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive…"

"Geez, your great." Harry pecked her on the cheek as the song ended, and wandered over to Ginny.

_Back to Ginny_

She sadly watched Harry and Jadyn talk as they danced. She jumped when she saw Harry look over at her.  Her heart dropped when she saw Harry kiss Jadyn on the cheek.  She turned away, not able to watch any longer.  She heard the music fade away.

"Care to dance?" Someone asked, extending a hand.

Ginny looked at the hand offered to her. And looked up to see it's owner.  Harry.  She nearly fainted. 

"W-what?"

"Want to dance with me?"

"J-jadyn doesn't mind?"

"She doesn't!"

"Um…okay then…"

She put her hand in Harry's, and he closed his hand around hers.  The feeling of their hands touching was so wonderful.  His hands were so warm and soft, and it sent electricity down her spine.  She had waited all of her life for this moment.

The music started up again, and Harry took Ginny in his arms, and she looked up into his eyes, and was instantly lost in them.

_I wanna be the face you see when you_

_Close your eyes._

_I wanna be the touch you need every single night_

_I wanna be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything inbetween.___

Ginny let the music wash over her, she couldn't think of a song more fitting, it was how she felt about Harry.

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breath you_

_Need you_

_I want you to need me, need me,_

_Like I need you.___

It was so true.  She needed Harry with every breath she took.  He was the reason why she breathed, why she lived to see the next day.  He entered her every dream, and she wanted Harry to feel the same, and to need her.

_I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul_

_I wanna be the world to you I want it all_

_I wanna be your deepest kiss_

_The answer to your every wish_

_And all you ever need._

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you_

_Need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

_'Coz I need you more than you'll ever know_

_And I need you to never let me go_

_And I need to be deep inside your heart_

_I just want to be everywhere you are_

Every moment Ginny needed Harry, and wanted to be in his arms.  She needed and wanted to be with him so badly.  She wished she was his special one, but she wasn't.

_I wanna be the face you see when you_

_Close your eyes._

_I wanna be the touch you need every single night_

_I wanna be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything inbetween.___

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you_

_Need you_

_I want you to need me, need me,_

_Like I need you.___

(-I Want You to Need Me by Celine Dion.)

Ginny was saddened as the song ended, she wished it could have lasted forever, so she would be in Harry's arms for ever.  She wished she had never let go. She felt at home there, it was so perfect, so right.  The song was so fitting too.  She had never felt happier in her life than she had while she danced with Harry, never had she felt so safe or protected.  Little did she know, Harry was trying to shake off the same feeling as he walked back over to Jadyn.

The rest of the night, Ginny was in the coulds thinking of that dance with Harry.  A soft smile was still plastered on her face as the dance ended, and everyone returned to their dorm.

"Did you have fun?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Oh yes…" Ginny said faintly and dreamily.

"Good night Ginny!" Harry called.

"Good night, thanks for the dance."

"No problem." He gave her a hug, and Ginny melted in his arms.  For the second time that night, Ginny regretted letting go, Harry had given Jadyn a kiss good night.

That night, Ginny dreamed of dancing with Harry, that dance playing in her head over and over.

            Ginny awoke the next morning with regret. That was just a dream, it wasn't reality. Fake. She moaned and screamed into her pillow. She could only be with him in her dreams, she just wanted to sleep. Sleep and dream. But she couldn't do that. It was Sunday. She did not do any of her homework yet.  The teachers were evil to assigning homework over Valentine's Day weekend, but it wasn't like she had anybody to celebrate it with.

Ginny got dressed and briskly walked to the Great Hall. She was still in a good mood about last night's dance.  She kept reliving what it was like to at last be in Harry's arms.  

            When she arrived at the Great Hall, she immedietly felt sick. Her heart was like a stone, weighed down and plummeting. No, it was not the aroma of food making her sick.  The food actually smelled wonderful.  The site she saw was what made her want to die.  Harry was sitting with Jadyn, and he had his arm around her.

            Ginny felt a tear slide down her cheek. No, she couldn't cry in front of everyone. She would have to hold back her tears until she got back to her dorm.  She quickly turned on her heel, and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

            She promptly threw herself on her bed and cried. After half an hour, she gathered her books, parchment, and quill, and went down to the common room to do her homework.

            She found that she could not concentrate.  Harry was busy flirting with Jadyn.  The image of Harry and Jadyn replaced the image of her dancing with Harry.  The hope she had gained last night was washing away like grains of sand.

            She told herself to get a grip.  He and Jadyn just starting going out. Nothing serious. Yet. She, Ginny, had a chance, didn't she?

             Ginny could not concentrate with a flirting couple near her.  She gathered her books, and headed to the library.  She tried to his her tear-stained face as she walked by her friends.  Hermione and Ron were sitting off in a corner together, and Hermione looked up just in time to see Ginny leave.  She could hear Ginny emit quiet sobs. She looked over at Harry and Jadyn and sighed.  He just didn't get it.  He was so blind, so oblivious.  The day when he would wake up and realize what was right in front of him would be like a cold, hard slap on the face, which is what he really needed.

            Hermione decided to test how oblivious Harry really was.  A sinister smile crept over her face.  She wondered if she should tell Ron or not.  She decided against it, Ron would hate the idea of Harry and Ginny. 

            Without a word to Ron, Hermione got up and sat next to Harry, inturpting his and Jadyn's snogging session. "Hey!" she said brightly.

            Harry glared. "Hi, _Hermione."_ He put emphasis on her name, trying to hint at her to go away. But Jadyn wasn't rude at all, she looked at Hermione oddly and said "Umm…hi." Hermione surveyed Harry and grinned. It was time to put her plan into action.

            "I'll be right back." Said Jadyn, getting up. "I've got to find something in my dorm." She dashed up the stairs, making Hermione's plan easier. 'It would be hard to tell her I am testing how oblivious her boyfriend is because another girl is in love with him…' she thought.


	12. Mind Games

**HippiechicSMEB/Steph-** Glad you like it so far, here is more to read! Yeah, I like fluff too, but it will be a few chapters. Heh, if I were you guys I'd be screaming cos they aren't together yet!

And reviews are still appreciated! ;-) Thanks for reading! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what's up, Harry?" she said flirtatiously, trying not to laugh, and keeping one eye on Ron, batting her eyelashes. (A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA)

            "Nothing…I am, well I _was _hanging out with Jadyn."

            "Well, ya wanna hang out with _me?"_

            "Umm…"

            "Hey." Ron came over. Hermione silently swore. "I'm going to find Ginny." He continued, and left. Hermione was glad the two people that would be in the way weren't around.

            "So…" Hermione scooted closer, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Doing anything tonight?"

            "Nope, you?" said Harry.

            'How stupid could you get?' Hermione thought. "Oh nothing, just admiring a certain black haired best friend of mine."

            "Ron doesn't have black hair…"

"Oh Harry," Hermione faked giggled, holding back real peels of laughter.  "You're so blind cutie, you wouldn't notice fire if it bit you on the nose."

            "Yeah, I would…."

            "Any special firey red heads in your life?"

            "Besides Ron?"

            "Harry, Harry, Harry…"

            Ron then walked in the common room door, and Hermione jumped up, and ran over to him, giving him a hug, "Hey _Ron_, did you find your _read headed little sister_?" she asked, loudly.

            "She was in the library…studying. A Weasley should never study."

            Hermione whacked Ron upside his head. "Studying is BAD?!" She asked, back to her normal self.

            "Umm..heh, well…"

            "Well what?"

            "It's bad for a _Weasley__…_but not for you…"

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Well…Um…uhh.."

            Hermione laughed and kissed him.

***********

Ginny sat alone in the library, surrounded by books, and her misery. She tried to concentrate on her homework, but she couldn't.  The image of Harry and Jadyn was frozen in her mind, a memory that would not leave. It was like a picture was held in front of her eyes, and no matter where she turned it was all she could see.

The image wore her down, and she closed her eyes.  The library disappeared around her, and the image became sharper.  Thorns prickled her heart as it dropped.  All thoughts of doing homework were forgotten.  Ginny put her head in her arms and cried.

*********

It had been nearly two months since Harry and Jadyn had gotten together.  Everyday you could see they grew closer, and everyday Ginny grew more depressed.  She tried not to let it show.  But it did.  She lost caring for everything.  

Each morning, she would barely run a comb through her hair, and sometimes she did not at all.  There would always be a tuft of uncombed tangled hair, but that did not matter at all.  She also barely ate. When she did, it was not out of hunger.  She surprisingly was not hungry considering how little she ate, but depression wore her out and she had no appetite.  She would have snacks, like cookies, pie, or pretzels, eating them robotically, not noticing the sweet taste, in hopes of transporting her mind elsewhere, besides Harry…Harry…he world revolved around him.  He would be the reason why she was happy or sad.  He had complete control over her, and she could not fight against is.  Nor did she want too…it was strange she did not want to because it was so painful.

Ginny picked up her homework that the teacher just handed back. Another D, for Dreadful.  She used to care a lot about school work, Always getting Owls and Excellents.  But she had lost caring, she lost concentration.  Nothing mattered to her anymore. Only Harry. You could see the pain and suffering in her eyes.  If you looked into her eyes, you could tell that she had been crying. You could see emptiness. You could see misery, and despair.

"Another D, Ginny?!" Hermione exclaimed that night in the common room.

Ginny bowed her head. "I-I just don't care anymore…."

"C'mon Ginny, this isn't like you. Don't let him control you."

"Easier said than done. You just don't understand. What I feel and how I feel is not knowledge that can be gained through books. Only true knowledge can be gained through experience." With that said, Ginny started to walk off.

"Wait! Ginny!"

She turned around. "Yes?" 

"I know your heartbroken and everything, but you are too smart too let your grades plummet. I'll help you…"

"Th-thanks." Ginny said. She could feel tears swell up in her eyes.  She had already cried a river. She ran up to her room so that she would not cry in front of everyone.  She could not take this any longer. 


	13. Consoling Ginny

**Anya****- **Thanks for the suggestion. It's better than the idea I had before, and helped me get rid of some of the writer's block I had. It won't haven for a few more chapters though…

**Kaley****(****and her friends)**- I am really glad you are enjoying this! Here is some more!

_The next morning…_

            The sun shone through the open window, shining down onto Ginny's face. She opened her eyes, and sighed. 'Why am I still here?' She wondered. She sat up and got out of bed, thankful it was Saturday, and that she did not have to go to classes and worry about the upcoming exams. She could just me alone, and cry as much as she wanted. No one would comfort her, she had cried in the idle of the common room once for no apparent reason, and no one had come to comfort her.

She had never felt so alone. Her friends Amanda, Lisa, Alexandra, and Katherine did not seem to care at all. When Lisa was feeling depressed, everyone came to comfort her, and Lisa was better now. 

'At least they could do the same curdosy for me,' Ginny thought as she went down into the common room.

Ginny say her friends sitting on a couch together.  She sat quietly next to them, not saying a word.  She did not know why she just did not try to find someone who cares, she just let people walk over her like that. She hated herself for it.

"Oh, how long have you been sitting there?" Lisa asked, after an hour.

"Umm…a whole _hour_." Ginny responded angrily.

"No need to get mad…gosh, just because she thinks she is depressed she thinks she is all that…"

Ginny stood up. "WHAT?! YOU B*****!"

Everyone looked taken aback. "Calm down and sit down! And you better take that back."

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU CARE?!"

"We do care." Said Ali.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU SAY YOU DO, BUT YOU DON'T!"

"We just don't know how to help-" Katehrine started.

"YOU KNEW HOW TO HELP AMANDA!" Ginny ran off crying to her dorm.

"Gosh! Stop whining!" Katherine called up after her.

Ginny threw herself on her bed and cried. She had always been there for her friends, and especially for Lisa when things got rough for her. How was there when Lisa needed someone? Who was there when Lisa needed someone to talk to? Ginny. Who was there when Ginny needed someone? Who was there when Ginny needed someone to talk to? No one.

Ginny knew Harry would be there for her if he knew she was suffering. She wanted him to be the one that was there. But she couldn't go up to him and say 'I'm depressed,' could she?

Ginny finally stopped crying long enough to go back to the common room. The soon as she did, Hermione jumped out at her, demanding Ginny to study. Ginny let Hermione drag her off to the library.

While in the library every minute Hermione had to lean over and make sure Ginny was studying. Ginny sighed. She wanted good grades, really, she did…but she found it impossible to concentrate.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed for the millionth time. "Concentrate! It's April! Exams are soon!"

Ginny looked up at her. "What? Oh s---!"

"Ginny!"

"Sorry, Hermy…"

"Don't call me that."

"Ron does…" Ginny mumbled. Hermione whacked her with a book. "OW!"

            "Study!" Hermione commanded.

            They sat in silence for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the page of a book being turned.

            "Hey, Hermione?" Ginny looked up from her book.

            "Yes?" Hermione sighed.

            "Do you think Harry will ever like me?"

            "Yes," Hermione said firmly.

            "But Jadyn is so perfect."

            "Don't loose hope, Ginny."

            "It's so hard not to. You can tell he likes her more than he's liked anyone else before."

            "Well, it can't be as strong as your feelings for him, can it?"

            "I don't know. But…it's just…I'm loosing the only hope I have, the only thing that keeps me going and I-I…" Ginny falttered. Silent tears began to stream down her face.

            "Oh, Ginny…" Hermione completely forgot about homework and studying. (Yes! It's amazing, isn't it?)

"It just hurts so much," she said through her tears. "He likes her so much, you've seen the way he looks at her…"

"Don't talk that way…"

"That's why I'm loosing hope, though. The only thing that motivates me to go on living is the thought that someday he will love me. But now I'm loosing that hope. It's slipping away through my fingers. And I'm scared…I'm scared of what will happen to me, what I may do to myself without that hope…."

"Oh, Ginny…" Hermione hugged her. "It's only been two months, give it time, just give it time…please…"

Ginny sniffled. "Maybe we should stop studying for tonight." Hermione said.

Ginny stared at her oddly. Hermione gave her a look that clearly red "Get-over-it-homework-isn't-the-only-thing-that-I-care-about."

The two of them gathered their things and headed back to the common room. They stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"Ready to go in?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be…"


End file.
